Duet of the Storm and Rain
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: One-shot for LeoInuyuka. Happy belated birthday! Set during the Varia Arc (Storm Ring Battle); Gokudera X Reader (if you squint; at the ending it's more obvious). One-shot. Rated T for cursing. (Sorry, I can't think of a summary for this one...)


_**[Duet of the Storm and Rain]**_

_Author's Note: Happy belated birthday to __**LeoInuyuka**__! Do check out LeoInuyuka's story, [The Truth of the Sky]; it's really brilliant! Also, I apologise if this one-shot sucks; it's my first time writing one._

_Note: This story takes place during the Storm Ring Battle. Do take note of spoilers if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

* * *

"That guy's knives…he must have wires of some sort attached to them." You muttered, startling Tsuna and the other members of the Vongola. You were one of the smartest students in school, heck, even in the whole town! But you wished to be average and not the 'freaky genius girl' for once, so you chose to attend Namimori Middle even though you could have easily entered Midori Middle School.

After finding out about Tsuna and gang's connection to the mafia one fine day (thanks to Reborn, who insisted that you would make a good member of Tsuna's family), you became mixed up in the crazy roller-coaster ride that they called life. You even found out that you had Rain flames, though all of them insisted that you were not allowed to fight.

Later, when the Varia arrived, you had insisted on attending the Ring Battles to support them, and of course, Tsuna objected. Surprisingly, even Gokudera had objected; he even objected to it before Tsuna did, later brushing it off by saying that he knew 'Juudaime wouldn't want his friend to get hurt'.

Now, during the Storm Ring Battle, you were seriously regretting ever attending; the Sun Ring Battle yesterday was bad enough with Ryohei getting seriously injured. And the Varia were just plain creepy and treacherous; they even shot their own member just because he lost a battle! And now, Gokudera was in the ring, facing off against that maniac prince, Bel-or-whatever-his-name-was, who was the Storm candidate of the Varia. You couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry for him; regardless of how rude and insulting he was to you, he was still your friend...

In the beginning of the battle, Gokudera had used his attack, 'Triple Bomb', on Bel, but it was blown away by the hurricane turbine. Gokudera had then gone into hiding, but was still injured by Bel's knives. Watching Bel state that only he, the prince, was able to do it on the screen, a tiny part of you couldn't help but believe him, even though you knew that logically, it was an impossible feat, given the circumstances.

You figured out Bel's secret just as it was revealed that Bel's knives hit a human body model. You were sure that Gokudera would win now that Bel's secret was revealed, but after Bel got hit by Gokudera's 'Rocket Bombs', things took a turn for the worse. You could do nothing but watch as Gokudera and Bel grapple for both halves of the Storm Ring; the turbines just had to start exploding at that moment.

The entire third floor was being destroyed; windows were shattering, rooms were trashed, and yet the duo was still fighting for the ring.

"Damn it!" You couldn't take it anymore. "Give up the goddamned ring, Gokudera, and escape now! It's not worth it, giving up your life in exchange for that stupid ring!"

Tsuna only hesitated for a moment, before joining in and telling Gokudera to withdraw, saying that he didn't care about this, and that he only wanted to see fireworks with him again. The rest of the Vongola Guardians followed suit, all of them asking (demanding?) Gokudera to exit the building immediately.

Just as the turbine near the area Gokudera was in exploded, he staggered out of the building. Involuntary tears started to fall from your eyes as you started crying and laughing at the same time; sad that Gokudera lost this battle that was really important to him, but yet at the same time happy that he had managed to get away with his life, even though he had lost.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime…the ring was taken. But I wanted to see the fireworks…again, so I've come back." He mumbled ashamedly. You could no longer stand it; rushing forward, you hugged him, shocking everyone present.

"You…you idiot! Risking your life for that stupid ring; what in the world were you thinking?!" You exclaimed, burying your face into his shoulder.

He was shocked for a second, but then did what you didn't expect him to do; he placed a hand on your head, burying his fingers into your silky [h/c] hair. "Obviously something dumb, you stupid woman. And the other reason why I came back was because…I w-wanted to see you a-again, [Y/N]…" The last bit was said in a whisper, meant only for your ears.

"G-Gokudera!" You shrieked. When you realised that the two of you were the subject of many stares, you blushed slightly. You pushed Gokudera towards Shamal, telling him to "Go and get your wounds healed, you dumbass."

Later, after everyone had left (Gokudera had collapsed while Tsuna took quite a bit of convincing), you stood at the observers' box, looking at the ruined school building.

"Gokudera…I like you too…"

You were perfect for him; the calm rain to his furious storm. Of course, even the calm rain breaks down and becomes a heavy downpour sometimes, but that was where the storm came in. Hand in hand, both elements resided in the bright blue sky, for now and for eternity.

* * *

_I hope you liked this story! LeoInuyuka, happy belated birthday; I hope you like this story too! ^^ _

_Please do favourite/review, and do remember to check out LeoInuyuka's stories!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
2__nd__ April, 2013_


End file.
